


Naps In The Sun

by JotunPrincess



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Kal being cute, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Kal might be a matchmaker in disguise.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Naps In The Sun

You'd been napping in the sun with your music playing when you felt the wet nose against your ankle causing you to jump up, "Hello." She smiled seeing that it was only a dog. 

Kal came right getting a sniff at your before finally sitting down to rest. "Aw, are you tired big guy?" you cooed. The large dog sat close and he tried to catch his breath in the warm summer air. 

"Where's your owner?" It wasn't like he could answer but you had a habit of talking to animals like they were people. 

Seeing he had a collar on you settled down to bask in the sunlight again, "How about this big guy, we'll wait a little while and see if your owner comes through. If they don't, I'll take you home, we'll try to call them," Laying back in the grass you used one hand to hold his collar keeping him from running away and the other to pet him.

Some time passed before you heard a voice bring you out of your doze, "Hey get off you big doof. You'll crush the poor lady,"

Propping yourself up you got a look at the man coming up to you, "No, if this is how I die, I welcome it," You chuckled, "I take it this big fluff belongs to you?"

The man looked a bit nervous as he came over getting the big Akita off of you right away. The dog didn't seem to want to go away just yet since you'd been petting him, "He does. Came to the park to get some air and play a bit of fetch. I let him off while I was looking for a good stick he took off. Sorry if he bothered you."

Shaking your head you offer the other a smile, "No, no it's fine. I love big dogs. Figured if you didn't come around by the time I left, I would take him home to see if I could get a number and name off his tags. I'm Y/N, by the way."

"Henry Cavill," Taking his offered hand you shake his, "May I?" He asked pointing the ground.

"By all means." 

Once Henry sat down you were able to get a much better look at him. The dark hair, blue eyes, sharp jawline, and to top it all off those fucking lips. Now that you should see him better you found him to be incredibly look looking. 

"He's a sweet boy. I would say you trained him pretty well but he seems to enjoy getting away from you." 

Chuckling nervously Henry rubbed the back of his neck, "You got me there, and to be fair he did find you."

Smiling you could feel yourself blushing a bit as you turned your head so he couldn't see if too much. "Well, now that he is safe with his owner I should be getting home. It was a pleasure meeting you Henry."

Getting up you collected your things and folded the blanket. With everything collected you reach out to Kal, "Bye puppy, you be a good boy now, no more running away." You scratched under his chin before letting him go.

"Bye." Giving one final wave you started to head back to the path to head home. 

It was only a few minutes before you heard your name from a distance, "Wait, Y/N, Y/N," Henry and Kal were both jogging towards you, The way he ran caused you to bite the inside of your cheek as the too-small t-shirt stretched across his chest and over his biceps showing off their size. 

"Everything okay?" You questioned once he was close enough. He barely had the chance to break a sweat and just a little out of breath. "Would you have dinner with me?" he asked once he'd had a second to catch his breath. 

"I'd like that," You could dance around like an idiot when he wasn't around. Getting your book you slipped a bit of paper from the inside and scribbled your number onto it. Text or call when you get a free moment. "I look forward to hearing from you." 

As he took the strip of paper from your hands he felt them warm up as his fingers brushed yours. "I'll call you later then," he winked.


End file.
